


Every Baby Needs a Daddy

by 12micropercent



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Clothed Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, Formalwear, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Switching, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, lmao idk anymore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: “Jika dugaanku benar, kau hanya bermain di tempat dengan privasi yang terjaga,” ujar Mark.Lucas menempelkankeycardpada kotak sensor dan pintu akhirnya terbuka. “Ini kamar favoritku,” katanya, “tapi kau juga akan menyukainya.”Mark mengukir senyuman palsu. Kekecewaan memenuhi relung hatinya kala berkata, “Sayang sekali, tapi aku lebih suka tempat ramai.”“Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyukainya.”or alternatively;Gejolak antara Lucas yang ingin menjaga nama baik keluarga dan Mark yang menikmati sensasi bercinta di depan umum.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Every Baby Needs a Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa seperti konsumsi minuman keras, kata-kata kasar, tindakan seksual, dan melibatkan tindak kekerasan. Bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan atau tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut diharapkan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.
> 
> Versi pendek cerita ini sudah pernah dipublikasikan di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.
> 
> Judul cerita dipilih berdasar judul lagu Marilyn Monroe. Bisa dibilang songfiction, but idk lol.  
> Maafkeun bila ada salah ketik, ehe.

**_Malam_** ini digelar sebuah pesta besar. Tuan Kim, salah seorang pegawai penting di perusahaan milik keluarga Hirahara adalah tuan rumahnya. Jika beliau adalah pegawai di perusahaan super besar tersebut, pasti si bos— _Tuan Hirahara_ —dan keluarganya juga akan datang. Pesta formal bertema hitam-putih ini tentu bukan pesta sembarangan. Banyak orang penting yang akan datang. Sebut saja setiap _CEO_ perusahaan penting di Seoul, pasti kalian akan melihat nama mereka di daftar tamu undangan. Termasuk nama Wong Yukhei.

Yukhei, lebih sering dipanggil sebagai Lucas, seorang _CEO_ dari _W Corporation_ warisan ayahnya. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang industri yang hebatnya juga menaungi berbagai perusahaan lagi di bawahnya. Sebut lagi aset-aset yang ada dipikiran kalian, mulai dari hotel, restoran, rumah sakit, agensi hiburan, sampai agensi khusus busana ada dalam genggamannya. Wajar saja perusahaannya sering disaingkan dengan milik keluarga Hirahara.

Usianya? Baru 21 tahun.

Sifatnya yang ulet, pekerja keras, serta didikan keluarganya bisa membuatnya ada di titik kejayaan ini dalam usia yang masih sangat muda. Meski begitu ia sadar akan kehadiran _heir privilege._ Seandainya ia tidak terlahir di keluarga Wong, mungkin _—dan bisa dipastikan—_ dia tidak akan jadi _CEO W Corporation._

Omong-omong, sebenarnya Lucas tidak ingin datang ke pesta ini. Ayolah, satu-satunya hari libur dalam sepekan dan justru dapat undangan untuk pesta? Ia lebih suka jika menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mengisi ulang tenaganya setelah enam hari bekerja tanpa henti. Dengan kata lain bermalas-malasan.

Lagi pula, mengadakan pesta di tengah musim dingin seperti ini? _Yang benar saja?_

Oke, oke. Pesta Natal dan tahun baru juga diadakan di musim dingin. _Tapi yang ini tidak sama!_

Seandainya sang ayah tidak memaksanya untuk membangun dan menjaga relasi, ia pasti sudah berbaring di kasurnya yang hangat sambil membaca novel yang belum sempat ditamatkannya. Atau mungkin menonton film sambil mengunyah berbagai jenis kudapan secara bersamaan. Yah, apapun kegiatan di rumah, setidaknya kulitnya tidak perlu menyambut udara luar yang beku di kala malam.

 _Oh, astaga._ Saat pintu mobil itu dibuka, angin langsung menerpa wajahnya seakan meninggalkan luka goresan berdarah. Kakinya yang terlindung di balik sepatu sudah berpijak di atas aspal yang ia yakin tak kalah bekunya dari es batu. Rasanya seperti sudah berada di kutub selatan. Tak pernah terbayangkan temperatur akan jatuh serendah ini. Sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat udara yang dihembuskan dari lubang hidungnya sendiri.

Kaca jendela di bagian kursi pengebudi perlahan turun memperlihatkan sejenak wajah supir yang mengantarkan sang majikan lalu berujar, “Hubungi saya jika anda sudah selesai, Tuan.”

Mendengar hal itu, Lucas langsung memeganggi perutnya lalu menekuk badannya— _sampai membungkuk 90 derajat ke depan_. Mukanya dilipat sekusut mungkin dan suaranya dibuat-buat seperti tak niat untuk berbicara. “A-ah, tunggu du—“ belum selesai Lucas mengucap, si supir sudah menginjak gas dan meninggalkannya sendirian di pinggir jalanan yang lengang.

Gagal sudah rencananya. Seharusnya ia pura-pura sakit perut dan minta diantarkan ke rumah sakit sedari awal.

“Sial.” Tak ada pilihan selain menghadiri pesta itu. Kakinya sudah dipaksa berjalan. Kalau terlalu lama di luar seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia harus masuk rumah sakit betulan.

Seandainya ayah dan ibunya tidak sedang pulang ke Hongkong, ia tidak harus datang sendirian ke sini. Oh, mungkin lebih baik lagi, Lucas tidak perlu datang sekalian. Sayangnya semua itu hanya sebatas _andai_.

Lucas hanya bisa menjalani takdir sambil mengumpat tak karuan dalam benak. Membuatnya ingin menyalahkan apapun yang ada di depan matanya sebagai pelarian. Entah mengapa rasanya melegakan bisa menemukan kegagalan— _yang sebenarnya tidak ada_ —di pesta ini.

_Lihatlah tempat ini. Sangat sepi._

Sudah berapa kali ia menyalahkan musim dingin?

Udara sangat dingin sampai tidak ada orang yang berkerumun di sekitar pintu masuk gedung. Jangan mengharapkan paparazi dan kamera yang menyambarkan kilatan-kilataan seperti di karpet merah acara televisi. Semua itu tidak ada di sini. Lagi pula siapa yang mau meliput pesta para konglomerat yang hanya diisi orang-orang berumur dan membosankan? Kecuali seorang Wong Yukhei tentunya.

“Selamat datang ke pesta formal hitam-putih Mr. Kim. Boleh tahu nama anda?” Seorang wanita menyambut kedatangannya. Lucas menyebutkan namanya lalu dipersilahkan mengikuti pesta. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah dengan pasti di atas karpet merah. Penampilannya tidak berlebihan. Rambut hitam yang ditata rapi. Setelan kemeja putih berkerah _wingtip_ dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan celana, sepatu, dan dasi kupu-kupu warna senada membalut tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu banyak bergaya, ia juga tidak mengharapkan perhatian dari orang-orang. Tapi wajah baru dari pemimpin _W Corporation_ sepertinya punya daya tarik tersendiri meski tak ada yang mengenal siapa ia sebenarnya.

Di dalam sana ternyata sudah sangat ramai. Ia tak mau berpikir negatif, tapi sepertinya memang benar jika ia jadi tamu yang datang paling akhir.

Tentu ia akan disambut dan juga menyambut tamu-tamu undangan yang tak kalah penting seperti dirinya. Menanyakan kabar, berbincang sekilas tentang perusahaan, lalu mengucapkan atau diucapkan semoga menikmati pesta. Lelah? _Tidak perlu ditanyakan._ Seorang _CEO_ seperti Lucas sudah lelah bahkan sebelum sampai ke tempat ini.

“Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pesta, Tuan Wong.” Kousuke Hirahara yang terakhir kali menyambutnya. Putra pertama sekaligus ahli waris keluarga Hirahara itu menunduk kemudian melangkah pergi.

“Tentu, terima kasih,” jadi jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Yukhei. Sekarang ia sendirian. Sendirian di tengah-tengah keramaian pesta ini.

 _Hey_ , jujur saja. Tidak banyak yang menyambutnya. Orang-orang di sini pasti masih banyak yang belum mengenal wajahnya. Ia juga tidak mengenal banyak orang di sini. Mungkin ini salah satu dari sekian banyak maksud ayahnya tentang membangun dan menjaga relasi.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan penerus keluarga Hirahara— _yang ia kira masih seumuran dengannya_ , sepertinya Lucas masih tertinggal jauh. Kousuke Hirahara sudah terjun ke lapangan di bidang ini sejak usia muda. Sedangkan Yukhei hanya dibekali materi tanpa diperbolehkan terlibat ke dalam proyek-proyek perusahaan, berbanding terbalik dengan penerus perusahaan pada umumnya.

_Wajah dan nama seorang Wong Yukhei masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang ayahnya._

Entah mengapa kerja kerasnya selama ini terasa masih kurang. _Tidak cukup._ **_Tidak ada gunanya._**

Pikirannya makin merancau. _Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk pulang._

Ia merotasikan badan dan tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya. Lucas masih berdiri meski keseimbangannya sempat hilang sesaat. Sayangnya orang asing itu terjatuh.

Lucas menengok sekejap. Orang yang terduduk dilantai itu adalah seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Jas hitam, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam. Bahkan dalam penerangan yang tak memadai ini, Lucas yakin kulitnya juga terlihat putih. Bahkan sepatunya juga berwarna hitam. Benar juga, lagipun warna apa yang bisa diharapkan dalam pesta dengan _dresscode_ hitam-putih?

“Anda terluka?” Lucas berjongkok di depan pria itu.

“Tidak apa-apa,” pria itu menjawab, “tapi jas saya jadi basah.”

“Mari saya bantu.” Lucas mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh lawan bicaranya. “Siapa nama anda?” Keduanya sudah berdiri saling berhadapan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk mencoba menatap wajah pria yang tingginya tak sejajar dengan dirinya.

“Mark Lee,” jawab pria itu mengusap jas hitam yang lembab.

“Berapa nomor telpon anda? Biarkan saya mengganti jas itu.”

“Wow, wow, tenang Tuan! Ini hanya air putih.”

“Kalau begitu akan saya bayar biaya untuk mencucinya.”

“Ah, tidak perlu. Saya bisa mengeringkannya sendiri di toilet.”

“Anda yakin?”

“Hm, terima kasih atas tawarannya.” Lucas hanya memandangi pria bernama Mark itu berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Pesta sepertinya memang bukan tempat yang pas untuk Lucas. Kesialan bahkan menimpa orang-orang disekitarnya.

Telat untuk disadari, ternyata kemejanya juga basah terkena tumpahan air tadi. Sepertinya ia juga harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan segera langkahnya dituntun menjauhi kerumunan. Menelusuri lorong-lorong asing berliku yang hanya memimpinnya ke tempat semula.

Seharusnya ia mengikuti orang yang menabraknya tadi. Kalau pendengarannya tidak salah, katanya ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan begitu setidaknya Lucas tak akan kebingungan seperti sekarang. Paling tidak sampai akhirnya seseorang menyapanya lebih dulu.

“Oh, anda pria yang tadi?” Suara itu terdengar lagi di telinga Lucas.

“Dan anda Mark... Bee?” Baru bertemu sebentar ia sudah melupakan nama orang ini.

“Lee,” koreksi pria yang sudah memperkenalkan namanya dua kali, “Mark Lee,” kini tiga kali.

“Oh benar. Maafkan saya.”

“Bukan masalah. Apa anda ingin minum? _Wine_ or _champagne_?” Mark melepaskan jasnya lalu menyampirkannya pada sebelah lengan bawahnya. Lucas sempat berpikir mendengar ajakan itu. Mengingat dia sebenarnya ingin pulang dan orang yang berbincang dan mengajaknya minum adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

 _Oh, tunggu dulu._ Ia sedang mencari kamar mandi sekarang.

“Uh, kemeja anda sepertinya basah,” ungkap Mark, “toiletnya ada di ujung sana,” sambungnya sambil memutar badan 180 derajat dan menunjuk dengan tangan. Ia seolah tahu isi pikiran orang yang bahkan belum memperkenalkan namanya ini.

Pria berbadan jangkung itu langsung berterima kasih lalu bergegas, meninggalkan lawan bicaranya dan sosoknya hilang dari balik pintu. Jujur saja, tidak ada yang perlu diperbuatnya terhadap kemeja yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Itu hanya air, sebentar lagi juga akan kering dengan sendirinya.

Kini ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus bingung-bingung mencari tempat ini sedari tadi. Mungkin sudah jadi dasarnya seorang manusia suka merasa panik tanpa alasan jelas.

Ia menyalakan keran air di salah satu wastafel, membasuh tangan, kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin eksta lebar yang terpajang di depannya. Ia ingin pulang saja. Tapi akan tidak sopan jika ia langsung pergi sebelum pesta berakhir. Dan juga ajakan minum dari orang bernama Mark tadi, bukankah semakin tidak sopan jika menolak ajakannya? _Ayolah! Kau sudah membuat jas **mahal** nya basah kuyup, Bung!_

Benar juga. Kalau diingat-ingat jas tadi sepertinya lebih mahal daripada miliknya sendiri.

 _Baiklah, sudah diputuskan._ Hanya segelas anggur lalu ia akan pamit pulang.

Tapi belum tentu pula orang tadi masih menunggunya hanya untuk minum. Seandainya ia sudah pergi, akan sulit menemukan satu orang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya dalam waktu sangat singkat.

Kalau begitu urusannya sudah selesai di sini. “Yukhei _-yah_ , kita pulang saja,” ucapnya pada cermin. Beruntung ruang tersebut sedang sepi. Orang-orang akan mengiranya sudah tidak waras karena berbicara sendiri.

Lucas mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Tangannya menggeser-geser layar berpendar beberapa kali lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya. Pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut melenggang keluar sebelum akhirnya dikejutkan oleh matanya sendiri. Orang itu, Mark, masih berdiri di luar sana. “A-anda menunggu saya sedari tadi?” tanya bibirnya setengah tak percaya.

“Tentu.”

Panggilan dari ponselnya terhubung. _“Sudah selesai, Tuan?”_ tanya suara dari seberang.

“ _A-a—oh_ , maaf, nanti kuhubungi lagi.”

 _Sial, apa kutolak saja tawarannya?_ Ia terlanjur bahagia membayangkan bisa segera pulang ke rumah dan bermain dengan Bella— _anak anjing yang baru diadopsinya._

Tidak, tidak. Mari mengingat lagi rangkaian peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

Lucas sudah membuat jas orang ini basah, kemudian orang ini dengan sopan menolak tawarannya untuk mengganti atau sebatas memberi bantuan untuk biaya mencucinya. Lalu dengan ramahnya menyapa, menunjukkan arah kamar mandi, dan menawarinya untuk minum. Bukankah ia orang yang baik? Ia tadi juga sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya.

Entah dari mana datangnya, ingatan tentang percakapan antara dirinya dengan sang ayah tiba-tiba melintas. Lagi-lagi tentang membentuk dan memelihara relasi.

_Relasi, relasi, dan relasi._

_“Wine?”_ tawar Mark sekali lagi.

Lucas memasang senyum palsu dan berucap, “Baiklah, mari.” Kalau bukan karena relasi sialan itu, Lucas sudah lama angkat kaki dari tempat sialan ini.

Selanjutnya ia mengikuti orang bernama Mark tadi dari belakang. Sudah muak kalau dipikir-pikir harus tersesat sendiri di gedung bak labirin. Ia heran bagaimana orang-orang bisa menemukan jalan dan seakan hafal dengan denah bangunan seperti ini. _Siapa arsitek gila yang mendesain bangunan tak kalah gilanya semacam ini?_

Sebagai manusia yang secara alamiah terlahir untuk mudah _nyasar,_ Lucas tidak suka dengan hal semacam ini. Sudah berbekal _Google Maps_ pun ia masih sering salah jalan.

Beruntung saat ini ada orang yang bisa dijadikan kompas. Dan benar saja, tak perlu lama mereka berdua sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan; Bar mungil yang agak terpencil di sudut aula tempat para tamu berkumpul. Lucas memesan segelas sampanye dan Mark memilih anggur merah.

Di mini bar itu, Lucas memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik orang bermarga Lee itu. Tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut selembar pakaian— _kemeja putih yang terlihat lembab_ —sedari tadi. Sebuah terkaan melintas dalam benak. _Tidakkah ia menggigil di tengah-tengah cuaca yang dingin ini?_

Ia sendiri saja kedinginan. Membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan para wanita yang memakai gaun setengah jadi. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa mereka nyaman memakai gaun yang memamerkan punggung polos mereka di cuaca sedingin ini?

Ah, benar saja. Sesekali Mark terlihat memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil gemetar.

“Wah, ternyata dingin juga,” Mark berucap, “adakah yang bisa membuatku hangat?” matanya melirik Lucas seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang menggelayuti pikiran pria di sebelahnya itu. Lucas yang mendengar untaian kata itu langsung melepas tuxedo miliknya dan memberikannya pada Mark.

“Siapa nama anda tadi?” Lucas bertanya perihal nama lagi.

“Mark Lee.” Diangkat tuxedo hitam itu dengan kedua tangan. “Boleh saya memakainya?”

Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum Lucas menjawab, “Tentu.”

“Terima kasih. Dan siapa nama anda?”

“Benar juga. Maaf saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Wong Yukhei. Panggil saja Lucas.”

“Ah, jadi kau pewaris _W Corporation?_ ” Mark menyeruput anggur merah dari gelasnya yang ke lima.

“Kau?”

“Kita seumuran, _dude_.”

“99?”

“ _Yeah!”_ Senyuman mengembang dengan lebar memamerkan deretan gigi yang nampak bersinar dalam cahaya remang pesta. “Biar kuhitung.” Pemuda Lee itu menghitung beberapa kali dengan jarinya. “Kita hanya selisih tujuh bulan,” paparnya sambil menunjukkan sebelah telapak tangannya yang terbuka utuh dan sebelah lagi yang hanya menunjukkan angka dua.

Sekarang ia tersenyum kecil, “Lalu dari mana asalmu? Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa ada di pesta ini?”

“ _The Lee;s_ ,” ia sengaja memotong kalimatnya sendiri guna menambah kesan dramatis, “pernah mendengarnya?” imbuh Mark sambil menatap wajah Lucas.

“Ah, kau pasti putra bungsu Nyonya Lee Hanna. Kalau begitu di mana keluargamu?” kepala Lucas berputar memandangi sekeliling.

“Mereka tidak datang. Hanya aku yang mampir kemari.”

“Sepertinya kita sama-sama kesepian.”

“Tenanglah, kita bisa saling menemani.”

Lucas terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat itu. “Kau benar.”

“Sepertinya kau juga tidak punya teman di sini,” sahut Mark.

“Juga?”

“Karena, aku juga.”

Lucas dan kedua matanya terpaku memandangi teman barunya ini. Badan Mark benar-benar termakan balutan tuxedo miliknya. Pipi dan telinganya yang memerah. Pasti benar-benar kedinginan.

“Apa aku terlihat aneh?” ia bertanya, menangkap basah orang yang menatap penampilannya.

“Bukan begitu.”

“ _Dude_ , sebesar apa tubuhmu itu? Aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam _tux_ milikmu ini.”

“Hahaha, jauh lebih besar darimu, sepertinya?” Kekehannya dilepaskan sambil membuang muka.

“Kalau begitu,” si kecil memotong jarak, “bisa buat aku jadi lebih hangat dengan tubuh besarmu?” bisiknya ke telinga yang lebih tua. Saat kepala keduanya saling menjauh, dapat terlihat sepasang netra gelap Mark yang berbinar didampingi senyuman.

Dentingan piano yang sedari tadi menemani seisi ruang pesta mendadak tak terdengar. Keduanya hanya saling menatap di tengah riuh, bisik, dan bincang orang-orang. Mark dengan wajah dan senyum anehnya, dan ekspresi Lucas yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai bentuk kebingungan.

Saat keduanya terlarut, suara piano kembali terdengar diikuti sorak-sorai para tamu undangan. Fokus mereka saling terpecah lagi dalam keramaian.

“ _Sudah ada yang berdansa,_ ” ucap suara asing yang tak sengaja lewat.

“Mereka bilang ada yang berdansa. Kau tidak ingin menonton?” Mark kembali berucap. Namun Lucas hanya membisu. “Ayo!” Mark menenteng jas putihnya dan menarik lengan Lucas menuju keramaian. “Lihat itu, Kousuke sedang menari dengan seorang gadis.” Percayalah, Lucas juga punya mata. Siapapun yang punya mata dan masih bisa melihat pasti tahu akan hal itu.

Mark melihat pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Lucas memang belum mempercayai orang yang baru dikenalnya— _bahkan belum_ —sehari. Jelas-jelas ia terlihat sedang menjaga jarak, dan sudah pasti Mark sadar dengan perilaku semacam itu. Mark mencubit kain lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Lucas, lalu menariknya lembut; mendekatkan ruang di antara mereka. “Mendekatlah, kau bisa kedinginan. Lagi pula ini salahku,"

“Salahmu?” Yang bermarga Wong sepertinya kebingungan.

“Menabrakmu lalu membuat pakaian kita basah,” Mark mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah pria yang lebih tinggi itu. _Well,_ benar juga. Mark yang menabrak Lucas lebih dulu, kenapa Lucas yang merasa bersalah selama ini?

“Kau tidak ingin berdansa?” Sekali lagi Lucas yang menerima pertanyaan. “Ayolah, kau pasti pandai berdansa!”

“Aku tida—“

Kedua lengan Lucas ditarik paksa dengan lembut. Sebelah telapak tangan mereka kini saling terhubung satu sama lain. Yang lebih besar dengan penuh keraguan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang yang lebih kecil dan dibalas sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya. Mark menuntun Lucas untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti alunan musik. Ah, gerakannya kaku.

“Kau tak pandai berdansa, Tuan Wong.” Bukan pertanyaan lagi, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Mark Lee.

“Aku sudah bilang padamu, Tuan Lee. Tapi kau menarikku dengan tiba-tiba.” Mendengar jawaban dari Lucas yang penuh dengan realita membuat Mark terkekeh geli.

Sepertinya semakin banyak orang yang turun ke lantai dansa. Dan karena kurangnya pengaman, jas milik Mark yang sedari tadi disampirkan pada lengannya harus terjatuh ke lantai. Sadar akan hal itu, Lucas langsung memungut dan menyampirkannya di sebelah pundaknya yang lebar.

“Hei, bukankah ini terlalu sesak?” Lucas bertanya pada partner dansanya. Jangan tanya berapa banyak orang yang berdansa sekarang. Yang jelas mereka seperti terjepit di tengah-tengah lautan manusia.

Semakin lama, jarak keduanya jadi semakin erat seperti pranko dan amplop— _badan menempel dengan badan_. Membuat mereka bisa merasakan panas tubuh satu sama lain yang saling bertukar.

Kepala Mark yang setengah menengadah menampakkan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya alkohol tadi tadi mulai bereaksi. Napas pendeknya menderu, menyentuh kulit leher Lucas. _Hangat._ Ditambah Lucas bisa merasakan bagian bawah mereka saling bergesekan. Entah mengapa miliknya juga menjadi tegang. Jika seperti ini terus, Lucas bisa-bisa jadi gila. “Mark, sepertinya kita harus sudahi ini.”

Mark menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lucas lalu berbisik, _“Kau tidak suka?”_ Keduanya tak bisa saling bertukar pandangan akibat banyaknya orang yang menghimpit mereka. Oh, sungguh bisikan itu terdengar sangat sensual disertai hangatnya hembusan napas yang menyapu daun telinga Lucas. “ _Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?”_

Pertanyaan itu hanya diterima Lucas tanpa memperi respon balik.

“ _Aah— fuck._ “ Satu desahan disusul makian keluar dari mulut Mark saat ia sengaja menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Lucas. Sungguh hina suara yang terdengar oleh Lucas di antara alunan piano yang indah ini.

Akal sehatnya melayang entah kemana. Mark semakin menggila menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha mendapat kenikmatan lebih.

 _Kenikmatan?_ Milik Lucas sudah sangat tegang di dalam sana.

 _Seperti apa itu kenikmatan?_ Semakin lama jadi makin sesak.

 _Apa ini termasuk nikmat?_ Merasakan tiap gesekan pada batang kejantanannya yang masih terbalut fabrik tak akan membuatnya puas.

 _Kenikmatan macam apa ini?_ Bagi Lucas semua ini terasa seperti siksaan.

“ _Can’t you just stop?_ ” bisik Lucas.

 _“Why should I?”_ balas Mark.

 _Sialan._ Jelas-jelas mereka kemari membawa nama baik keluarga dan perusahaan masing-masing. Apa tanggapan orang-orang jika mereka ketahuan sedang berusaha bercinta di tempat umum? Terlebih di hadapan banyak orang? Nama marga Wong bisa tercemar. Posisi dan jabatannya akan terancam. Semua kerja kerasnya selama ini pasti terbuang sia-sia.

Satu gerakan dan, “ _Ow, shit!_ ” Mark semakin liar. Tangannya sudah menjelajah ke berbagai tempat; menampar belahan pantat, mencubit puting, dan meremat burung Lucas. Mark Lee memang sudah gila sedari tadi. Anehnya Lucas ikut terbuai akan kegilaan ini dan ia ingin _lebih_.

_Lebih **panas.**_

_Lebih **gila.**_

_Dan lebih **liar.**_

Lucas memeluk tubuh dalam genggamannya lebih erat. Kepalanya ditundukkan lalu bibir tebalnya mendesis, _“Don’t you know that, Baby?”_

_“What?”_

_“That I’m a dangerous man."_

“ _Then_ ,” Mark menggigit cuping telinga itu, “ _could you be my Daddy?”_

“ _Why should I?”_ Lucas meniru pertanyaan Mark tadi.

“’ _Cause every baby needs a daddy.”_

 _Damn it_.

Sekarang ia ingin terlibat dalam permainan Mark.

 _Tapi tidak di sini._ ****

“Ikuti aku.” Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Mark, lalu menyeretnya melewati lorong-lorong sepi. Memanfaatkan tinggi badannya, Lucas mencari jalan untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Bahkan dalam situasi yang tak memungkinan, kesempatan masih bisa diciptakan.

Alunan musik klasik dari dentingan tuts piano masih terdengar sampai sini. Tidak terlalu keras, hanya sebatas semu dengan sedikit efek menggema. Cukup untuk menyembunyikan suara cinta yang mereka hasilkan.

Nista. Lidah mereka saling bergelut di dalam rongga salah satu pemuda lalu beralih ke rongga yang lain. Saling merasakan hembusan napas berbau arak dan bertukar air liur berperisa anggur dan sampanye. Suara basah yang dibuat sepasang bibir yang saling berpagutan dalam bilik paling ujung dengan pintu yang bahkan belum tertutup sempurna.

Sungguh tercela perbuatan mereka kini. Dua putra adam yang sedang dikuasai nafsu berusaha menjemput puncak kenikmatan satu sama lain; mencicipi seserpih bagian dari surga dunia. Tergoda dan tak ada yang mampu lepas dari jerat setan.

“Tutup, akh!” Lucas berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Sedari tadi Mark memimpin tanpa memberi ampun membuatnya kehabisan oksigen. “Tu-tutup pint— _ah_ —” Belum selesai kalimatnya diucap, mulutnya sudah digempur lagi oleh sang dominan. Mark mendorong pundak yang lebih tua di kedua sisi, melepas pagutan mereka dan membuatnya terduduk di kloset.

“Kenapa, _Daddy_? Takut?” Mark tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik simpul dasi kupu-kupu Lucas, membuka dua kancing teratas, dan menanamkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher jenjang yang belum terjamah. Aroma maskulin nan lembut langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuatnya semakin gila.

Bahkan kulit _tan_ -nya juga terasa sangat lembut. Benar-benar lembut seperti _dark chocolate_ yang siap meleleh dalam hangat gigitan dan belaian lidahnya.

“T-tahan! Ja-jangan dulu!” teriak lelaki yang tengah dieksplorasi tubuhnya.

“Lihatlah dirimu. Mengajak kemari lalu meminta ampun bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai. Kau takut ada yang melihat?” Mark dapat melihat kepala Lucas bergerak _robotic_ — _mengangguk pelan dengan kaku_. “Tempat ini kosong. Semua orang sedang penasaran dengan penerus Hirahara yang sedang menari dengan seorang gadis. Orang-orang sedang menonton mereka.”

Mark yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, setidaknya sampai beberapa suara langkah kaki terdengar masuk dan kamar mandi berubah jadi tempat yang tak kalah ramainya dari aula utama.

_“Kau lihat Kousuke berdansa tadi?”_

_“Bukankah dia gadis yang terjatuh tadi?”_

_“Entahlah. Tapi dia manis.”_

_“Manis? Dia masih terlihat seperti siswi SMA.”_

Suara pria-pria di luar bilik itu sangat keras namun samar di saat yang sama. “Abaikan saja mereka.”

Mark menggoda selagi mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Lucas. Telapak tangannya bergerak, memblokade sepasang daun telinga lelaki yang lebih besar dan mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka. Sentuhan bibir Mark membuat Lucas terlena lagi, membuatnya lupa akan fakta bahwa pintu bilik masih setengah terbuka. Sampai suara tawa orang-orang di luar sana mematahkan atensinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

“Ah, sialan.” Lucas mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedari awal tertata rapi, menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik helaian hitamnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya kini sudah menjamah surai milik Mark, melakukan hal serupa yang ia perbuat pada dirinya sendiri. “Ayo keluar dari sini,” ujarnya.

Pintu bilik tempat mereka mendekam dibuka dengan kasar, membuat bunyi gaduh. Lucas dengan tergesa-gesa menarik tangan Mark. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, sesegera mungkin ingin meninggalkan tempat laknat yang tak akan pernah memberi privasi.

Dalam sekali kilat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Tangan kanan Lucas mencengkram erat tangan Mark agar tak terpisah darinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jas milik Mark yang juga digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mark sendiri mencoba bersembunyi dalam balutan tuxedo milik Lucas yang masih ia pakai.

_Apa ada yang bisa mengenali kami? Ah, masa bodoh._

“Siapa itu?” tanya salah seorang pria.

“Apa mereka baru keluar dari bilik yang sama?” sahut yang lain.

“Permisi. Maaf, permisi.” Satu demi satu ruangan dilewati dengan langkah buru-buru. Beberapa tamu memperhatikan keduanya. Bukankah aneh jika di pesta formal seperti ini ada orang dengan sikap tak wajar seperti mereka? Ditambah penampilan yang— _ugh_ —tidak layak?

Semakin malam isi bangunan ini semakin riuh. Lucas terlanjur _anxious_ bilamana jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi jika diamati dengan seksama, atensi orang-orang tidak terarah pada mereka. Sepertinya ada kerusuhan lain di sebrang sana.

 _Sudahlah, itu tidak penting._ Mereka harus bersyukur, setidaknya bisa lolos dari pandangan orang. Yang paling utama sekarang adalah keluar dari pesta ini.

“Taxi!” Lucas melambaikan lengan. Taxi berhenti dan mereka segera duduk di kursi penumpang. “Tolong ke alamat ini,” pintanya pada sang supir sambil menunjukkan teks dari layar ponselnya. Tak perlu makan waktu, roda mobil berputar lagi mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

_Canggung._

Lucas duduk terpaku memandang ke luar jendela. Maniknya terfokus mengikuti kabel menjalar naik-turun seperti gelombang lautan. Bunyi yang bisa diterjemahkan dari telinganya hanya suara mesin mobil yang terdistorsi dari luar.

Hampir terlupakan sebuah fakta jika di sandingnya ada Mark yang juga diam tak bergeming. Keberadaannya entah mengapa terasa sangat tipis.

_Memang canggung._

Setelah semua hal yang sudah— _dan hampir_ —mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang tersisa hanya sunyi. Kalau perkiraan Yukhei benar, maka perjalanan ini tidak akan terlalu lama.

Mark sepertinya lebih tidak tahan dengan atmosfir semacam ini.

Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan besar yang tengah beristirahat di antara mereka. “Lihatlah. Bahkan tanganmu juga sangat besar,” katanya. “Aku penasaran dengan yang ini.” Mark benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Tangannya meremas gundukan di antara selangkangan Lucas, membuatnya terbangun lagi di dalam sana.

Lucas hanya mampu menelan ludah. Harapannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

_“How big is yours?”_

_“D-definitely, bigger than yours.”_

_“Show me then!”_ Tangannya semakin erat meremas membuat empunya merintih.

Rem diinjak tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya hampir tersungkur ke depan. “Sudah sampai.” Pria paruh baya itu menggagalkan aksi Mark. “Lima belas ribu Won.”

Lucas mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya. Hatinya bersyukur ternyata tidak sejauh yang ia bayangkan. “Ini, simpan saja kembailannya. Terima kasih.” Dengan cepat Lucas keluar dari taxi dengan Mark yang menyusul.

“Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang,” gumam supir taxi.

Yang lebih muda mengikuti dari belakang, melewati gerbang dan segera masuk menuju lobi. “Tunggu di sini,” pinta Lucas. Ia terlihat menuju meja resepsionis. Menghampiri beberapa orang dan berbincang sejenak. Kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi lagi-lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil Mark. Menariknya sesuka hati sampai masuk ke dalam _lift._ Dan lagi sampai ke ujung lorong di salah satu lantai bangunan ini.

“Jika dugaanku benar, kau hanya bermain di tempat dengan privasi yang terjaga,” Mark berujar.

Lucas menempelkan _keycard_ pada kotak sensor dan pintu akhirnya terbuka. “Ini kamar favoritku,” katanya, “tapi kau juga akan menyukainya.”

Mark mengukir senyuman palsu. Kekecewaan memenuhi relung hatinya kala berkata, “Sayang sekali, tapi aku lebih suka tempat ramai.”

“Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyukainya.”

_“Cklek.”_

Lucas melempar jas hitam milik Mark _—yang sedari tadi dibawanya—_ ke sembarang arah. Keduanya langsung berciuman lagi sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Merasakan lagi sisa-sisa alkohol yang mereka konsumsi tadi. Merasakan lagi sensasi yang sempat tertunda cukup lama. Namun setidaknya kini mereka sudah aman. Tak akan ada mata yang mengintip aksi _kotor_ mereka.

Yang lebih tua menuntun agar dapat sampai ke kasur tanpa melepaskan tautan di antara keduanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan barang sedetikpun manisnya kecupan seorang Lee. Anggap saja kompensasi terhadap waktu mereka yang terbuang untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Satu tanda isyarat diberikan oleh Mark, maka Lucas melepaskan pagutannya. _Tidak seliar tadi_ , pikir Lucas. Masih jelas dalam kepalanya saat ia hampir hilang kesadaran akibat kehabisan napas akibat ciuman Mark— _yang tidak lihai namun tetap membuatnya kewalahan_. Sangat membabi-buta. Dan tatapan itu. Masih sama seperti yang tadi. Manik gelap miliknya yang diselimuti hawa nafsu itu tidak nampak berubah sedikitpun.

Mark duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia tahu betul apa yang ingin dilakukannya. “Serang aku.”

“Berhubung kita sudah disini dan masih punya banyak waktu. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan isi perutmu dulu, Mark?”

“Mengeluarkan apa?” Mark terbahak. “Air putih dan _wine?_ ”

Lucas langsung paham maksud lawannya ini. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menerjang bak serigala kelaparan yang menerkam rusa di padang beku. Mengendus dan menjamah setiap bagian tubuh Mark yang masih dibalut pakaian. Mark terbaring di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Lucas. Ia menerima setiap sentuhan yang diberikan tanpa adanya penolakan. Suara desahan si Lee menggema di kamar _suite room_ hotel ini.

Seorang Wong Yukhei jadi lebih buas di tempat tertutup seperti ini. Tangannya yang kokoh mencengkram tangan Mark, mengunci tubuh kecil dibawahnya agar tidak memberontak. Hidungnya menelusuri dan membau kulit putih bak salju. Manis seperti permen kapas. Beberapa tanda kemerahan dibuat di permukaan kulit leher Mark.

Tanpa basa-basi, sang dominan langsung bergerak turun. Melepas ikat pinggang dan membuka resleting celana yang melindungi bagian bawah sang submisif, kemudian berjongkok di lantai tepat di depan penis mungil miliknya yang sudah tegang saat celana itu ditarik turun. Kulit putih bersih tanpa noda. Rambut kemaluan tipis. Kepala penis yang merona. Tegak mengacung menantang siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

“Selama ini kau tidak pakai celana dalam, _Baby?_ ” Pertanyaan Lucas tak mendapat balasan. Lagipun itu tak penting. Yang penting saat ini Mark merasakan kenikmatan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan oleh frasa.

Sangat nikmat saat bibir itu melumat kepala penisnya yang kemerahan. Kemudian cara lidah itu bermain-main di ujung saluran uretra miliknya. Bagaimana basah, lengket, dan hangat rasanya saat keperkasaan itu dimanjakankan secara lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sampai akhirnya batang milik Mark sudah sepenuhnya bersarang dalam rongga mulut Lucas.

Demi apapun, saat ini jiwanya serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Lucas mengangkat kedua kaki Mark ke atas, lalu menahan pahanya agar tidak turun. Membuat lubang berkerut milik Mark terekspos. “Kau yakin sudah mengeluarkkan semuanya?”

“Lakukan saja,” seru Mark.

Hidung mancung milik sang dominan mengendus lubang hina itu, dan memang tidak ada bau menyengat. _Anak ini memang sungguh-sungguh._ Tanpa basa-basi, lidahnya sudah membasahi bagian di luar sana, sesekali berusaha menerobos masuk. Kala dirasa tak mampu, jari teluntuknya ikut membantu. Hanya beberapa kali tusukan dan jari panjang itu tertelan utuh, membuat Mark mendesah lagi dan lagi.

Hanya dengan bantuan air liur, jari tengah ditambahkan dan kini dengan mudahnya ikut keluar-masuk memberi sensasi tak tergambarkan pada bagian selatan pemuda yang tengah berbaring. “ _I’m not the first one?_ Sepertinya kau sering bermain sebelum ini?” tanya orang yang di bawah.

“Kau kecewa, Tuan Wong?”

“Apa keluargamu tahu perangaimu yang semacam ini?”

“Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.”

Seringai menghias wajah rupawan Lucas. Berbagia pikiran liar melintas dengan cepat kala mengetahui lubang yang tengah dimainkannya terasa sangat kendur untuk seorang pemuda seperti Mark. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkan, seperti seberapa sering anak ini melakukannya, atau berapa banyak yang sudah pernah memasukinya, dan seberapa besar yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Mark benar-benar menikmati tiap bagian jari Lucas kala menyentuh dinding rektumnya. Tengoklah wajah manis merona yang tak terlihat tegang, lalu badannya yang menggeliat tak beraturan tatkala diberi rangsangan, dan dengarkanlah erangan dan desahan yang dibuatnya. Tak satupun yang menunjukkan ekspresi penolakan atau rasa sakit sedikitpun.

 _Ia menikmatinya, sangat._ Benar-benar seperti pelacur yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapat kepuasan duniawi.

“ _Aakh!!_ ”

Rintih kesakitan diperdengarkan untuk pertama kalinya saat Lucas berusaha memasuk sertakan jari ketiganya guna menjajah bagian dalam sang submisif. Perih. Mark tidak bisa menikmati rasa sakit yang berusaha membelah dirinya di bawah sana.

“Kau tidak senakal dugaanku.”

_“It... Hurts...”_

_“Just take, baby. You’ll need this one.”_ Lucas memaksa masuk. Jari manis, jari tengah, dan jari telunjuk mendorong bersamaan. Mencoba meregangkan lubang anus Mark lebih lebar dari yang pernah sebelumnya.

Mark menggelinjang. Jari kakinya menggulung, tangannya mencengkram seprai yang semula tertata rapi guna menahan sakit. Erangannya tertahan walau semakin keras tanda ingin berteriak. Matanya sesekali mengerjap berlinang air mata. Tubuhnya mengejan mendorong benda asing yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya untuk keluar.

_“Plea—se! Stop it!”_

Mark merengek seperti bayi di sela-sela rontaannya, memohon Lucas untuk berhenti memberi rasa sakit. Tapi apa Lucas peduli? _Tidak._ Jari-jari panjang itu lebih suka bergerak semakin liar dan lebih dalam. Telinganya suka mendengar suara kasar Mark yang merintih sengsara. Matanya suka melihat wajah manis Mark yang semakin memerah saat menangis dan meringis menahan sakit.

Jika ia memang bukan yang pertama untuk mencicipi tubuh Mark, maka biarkan ia membuat Mark mengingat pengalaman pertamanya dulu. Biarkan ia membuat Mark merasakan sakit yang sama— _atau bahkan lebih_ —dari yang dulu.

 _“God damnit! Aaah!! Shit! Fuck!!”_ Sumpah serapah mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tipis seorang Mark Lee waktu ketiga jari itu dicabut dari dalam sana, meninggalkan lubang menganga lebar. Peluhnya membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Desahan rendah masih dilepaskan kala mengatur deru napasnya sedemikian rupa guna meredam sakit yang masih melekat.

Masih tertinggal sisa-sisa sensasi perih bercampur nikmat akibat permainan jari-jari besar Lucas tadi. Semakin lama yang tersisa hanya kehampaan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Mark sudah merindukan sensasi yang dirasakannya saat tubuhnya dimasuki sampai benar-benar penuh. Dia masih belum puas. Laki-laki yang masih berbaring itu menurunkan kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi terangkat sampai lututnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari-cari orang yang sudah melakukan semua ini padanya.

Lucas paham dengan tatapan itu. Sinar mata itu masih memancarkan nafsu yang sedari tadi belum surut. Ia membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan keperkasaannya yang sedari tadi sudah memberontak ingin keluar kandang. _“You’d like to see mine, huh?”_ Penis itu ditampar-tamparkan pada bagian luar paha Mark. “Bisa kau perkirakan seberapa besarnya?”

“ _Just let me see it,_ ” rengek si kecil tak sabaran.

Lucas membaringkan batang miliknya tepat disamping milik Mark. Seketika itu pula mata Mark membelalak tak percaya. Perbandingannya seperti burung elang dan burung merpat— _tidak!_ Lebih mirip seperti burung elang dan burung gereja.

_Exaggerated, but that’s how we love it._

Mark mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Menungging di atas kasur, menghadap ke arah Lucas. Sudah jelas apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk melakukan _blowjob._ Tangannya menggapai kebanggaan Lucas, dan benar saja, sangat besar seperti kelihatannya. 19? 20 cm? Atau lebih panjang? Gila memang. Terasa sangat tebal dan berat saat batang itu diangkatnya agar menghadap ke atas.

Tanpa pikir panjang mulutnya langsung menggapai penis berukuran super itu. Hanya setengah yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lucas mengelus surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut, dari depan menuju ke belakang. “ _Look at me, honey._ ” Mark dengan mulut yang masih penuh menengok ke atas, menatap sang tuan tepat pada matanya. _“You look really hot, you know that?”_ sambung Lucas.

 _“Eungh,”_ Mark hanya mengerang rendah menghasilkan getaran yang semakin membuat Lucas terbang ke nirvana. Tak perlu ada kebohongan di sini, Mark benar-benar terlihat menggoda di matanya. Bagaimana netra itu berbinar saat menatapnya. Pipinya yang merah merona. Rambut tak acak-acakan dengan beberapa helaiannya menempel di dahi yang basah akibat peluhnya sendiri.

Mark sudah dibutakan nafsu. Ia hanya akan mengejar kenikmatan dunia. Di titik ini Mark berani bersumpah akan rela melakukan apapun demi mendapat kepuasan lebih. Lucas tahu akan kenyataan itu. Setiap tutur katanya akan diterjemahkan sebagai perintah bagi Mark.

Jika seekor anjing ingin dimanja, maka ia harus menuruti majikannya.

Sayang yang ditangkapnya adalah seekor anjing gila.

Bagaimana cara Mark mengoral alat kelamin itu dengan brutal. Menariknya keluar lalu menyedotnya masuk lagi dengan cepat diiringi tangannya yang sesekali ikut mengocok. Sangat amatiran dengan _skill_ yang pas-pasan. Dan bukan ini yang diharapkan sang majikan.

Lucas tengah meringis menahan sakit saat bagian sensitifnya menabrak barisan gigi di dalam sana.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Mark. _Tuan menyukainya?_ Dan satu lagi di pipi kirinya yang membuatnya bermain semakin kasar. Ia berandai sang tuan semakin menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan, sebab ia juga menikmati sentuhan yang diterima. Sampai rambutnya ditarik kasar ke belakang sampai wajahnya mendongak ke atas membiarkan mulutnya kosong sekali lagi.

_Pathetic._

Mulutnya yang menganga dengan bibir bengkak— _merekah seperti mawar_ —dan liur yang mengalir bebas menuruni dagu dan leher sampai membasahi kerah kemejanya sendiri.

 _“Do it softly,”_ bisik Lucas.

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Mark menyentuh lagi ujung rudal yang sudah basah di depannya. Lidahnya menyapu sisa saliva miliknya sendiri yang tertinggal di sana. Dengan hati-hati mencoba menelan lagi benda panjang itu sedalam mungkin.

 _Ini dia._ Sensasi yang sedari tadi didambakannya.

“ _Agh!_ ” Leguhan kasar tertahan dalam tenggorokan kala geraham Mark menggoreskan permukaan tajam itu pada kulit Lucas. “ _Seriously,_ ” ucapnya acuh lalu mendorong pinggulnya selagi tangannya menahan bagian belakang kepala Mark. Memaksakan dirinya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

Mustahil memang. Mark langsung tersedak saat gumpalan daging tersebut menerobos faringnya dan menutup saluran napas sampai membuatnya merasa mual— _ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sedari awal hanya diisi cairan._ Sialnya kepalanya didorong _—dengan paksa—_ semakin ke depan. Memaksakan sebagian kecil dari Lucas menjamah lebih dalam memasuki mulutnya.

Suara batuk yang tertahan jadi tanda kerongkongan Mark meronta meminta satu-satunya jalur oksigen bagi paru-parunya untuk dibuka lagi. Tubuhnya mengejan menahan getaran yang diciptakan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mencengkram erat kain celana yang masih dipakai Lucas.

“Sudah cukup,” kata Lucas sambil menarik kepala Mark kebelakang membuatnya memuntahkan kebanggaan milik lelaki bermarga Wong itu.

Seringai yang sama lagi-lagi dipasang saat melihat penampilan Mark. Menyaksikan bagaimana wajah di bawah itu memerah karena rasa malu. Bagaimana air mata yang sudah terbendung mengalir bebas menuruni pipinya. Bagaimana bibir yang memerah itu terbelah berusaha menarik oksigen masuk sebanyak mungkin.

 _Sialan._ Rasanya tidak adil bagi Mark. Mengingat bagaimana ia kesulitan untuk melahap penis milik Lucas sedangkan miliknya dengan mudah ditelan oleh orang yang sama. Dunia ini memang tidak pernah adil. Bagaimana seseorang bisa sesempurna Wong Yukhei? Tubuh tinggi dengan proporsi sempurna, aura dan karisma yang luar biasa, pewaris perusaan raksasa, pencapaian besar di usia muda, bahkan ukuran kejantanannya juga membuat iri.

Mark diminta untuk berbaring lagi, namun kali ini bukan di pinggiran kasur melainkan lebih ke tengah. Kedua kakinya diangkat lagi seperti tadi untuk memudahkan penetrasi. “Kau siap, sayang?” Lucas sudah memposisikan diri di depan lubang Mark. Saat akan mendorong masuk, Mark mencekram lengan Lucas, meminta untuk berhenti. “Belum siap?”

“Jasku, tolong,” kata Mark. “Di saku sebelah kiri.”

Yang dimintai pertolongan mengedarkan pandangan lalu bergerak menuju meja di sebrang ruang guna mengambil jas itu. Segera ia merogoh saku sebelah kiri dan didapatinya benda yang tak asing. Benda dengan bungkus mungil berbentuk persegi dan berwarna biru ini pasti yang dimaksudnya.

“Kau ingin bermain aman, ya?”

“Tolong.” Suara penuh nafsunya memelas.

Tak tahu harus terangsang atau iba mendengar permohonan itu, Lucas segera membuka kemasan plastik kaku tersebut dan mencoba memakainya. “Eh, Mark. Sepertinya tidak muat.” Jelas saja. Ukuran miliknya jauh lebih besar dari rata-rata pria pada umumnya. Lucas terdiam sejenak. Nafsunya sudah hilang terlarut keraguan. Jika selama ini Mark ingin bermain aman, maka ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bermain tanpa alat kontrasepsi. “Sepertinya kita harus tunda permainan ini,” pungkasnya.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya, memandangi Lucas yang masih berdiri di seberang sana. Keduanya kebingungan dan sama-sama kecewa. Tak mampu menerjemahkan ekspresi wajah masing-masing. _Sudah sejauh ini dan berakhir sia-sia?_ Batin Mark bergejolak memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang bisa dijadikan jalan keluar. Akal sehatnya beradu dengan nafsu yang masih menggebu. Sangat sunyi saat keduanya terdiam, sampai Mark berceletuk, _“Let’s do it raw.”_

 _“Are you sure?”_ Lucas kembali lagi dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di kasur. Lelaki itu tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dan Mark hanya mengangguk. _“Sorry, I can’t do that, Mark,”_ sambungnya.

“ _The fuck?_ Sudah tidak bergairah lagi, _Daddy?_ ” Mark juga tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap telinganya. Pemuda kecil itu tak terima. Ia sudah datang sampai kesini hanya untuk di sia-siakan? _Itu tak akan terjadi._

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya. Menarik kerah kemeja dan melumat lagi bibir tebal Lucas seperti di bilik kamar mandi tadi. Memaksakan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut yang sudah merasakan manis rasa penisnya kemudian saling bertukar saliva lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya Lucas luluh. Membiarkan Mark mengambil alih kendali. Membuatnya merasakan lagi darahnya mendesir terpompa adrenalin. Merasakan lagi panasnya nafsu yang memang tak bisa dibelenggu.

 _“I didn’t bring any lube,”_ bisik Mark di tengah-tengah sesi ciuman.

_“So?”_

_“Spit in my mouth, Daddy!”_ seru Mark.

Tak bisa. Ia tak mampu menolak. Mark tengah mengambil peran dominan saat ini dan ia paham akan maksudnya. Lima sampai enam kali Lucas meludah ke dalam mulut Mark. Dengan bahasa tubuh, Mark meminta Lucas untuk berbaring lalu ia merangkak di atasnya guna memposisikan diri.

Formasi enam puluh sembilan.

Mulutnya yang penuh muatan meludahkan cairan yang sudah ditampung susah payah. Seluruhnya dijatuhkan pada burung Lucas yang selalu tegak membuat permukaan kulitnya semakin basah. Sangat licin saat tangan Mark mengurutnya naik dan turun.

Lucas tak sanggup diam dengan dunianya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Bongkahan pantat Mark dipamerkan tepat di depan mukanya. Menunjukkan lubang yang sesekai berkedut mengundang para pemangsa.

Sekali lagi ia menjilat daging yang sebelumnya sudah dibuatnya lecet. Sekali lagi lidahnya bermain-main di sekitar lubang yang tak lagi terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam. Sekali lagi menyiapkan rumah bagi sang belut. Membuat Mark merasakan lagi rasa terbakar bercampur nikmat tepat di sana.

Mereka saling memberi dan menerima rangsang. Berusaha membuat satu sama lain merasakan kenikmatan.

Hubungan simbiosis mutualisme? Atau _Give and Take?_ Apapun itu.

“Ayo.” Posisi dibenahi lagi. Mark membalikkan badan menghadap Lucas yang masih terbaring. Bagian selatannya di bawa ke tempat yang sudah dinantikan. Berjongkok depat di atas pinggul Lucas. Tangannya menuntun penis keras di bawah sana untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

 _“Eungh...”_ Leguhan diperdengarkan saat kepala penis berhasil menerobos masuk. Saat itu pula dinding bagian dalamnya langsung mengetat lagi, mendorong Lucas keluar. Rektumnya tak ingin menerima benda asing untuk menerabas masuk lagi. Tapi sang empu tak peduli. Sekali lagi ia memasukkan sosis ukuran XXL itu ke dalam lubangnya secara paksa. Membuat dirinya sendiri merasakan perih. Membuat rahangnya sendiri menegang.

_“Relax baby boy. You don’t wanna hurt yourself.”_

Tidak bisa. Mark tidak bisa untuk rileks dengan semua adrenalin yang terpompa dalam nadinya. Ia ingin segera mencicipi surga yang dinanti-nantikannya. _Well_ , Lucas juga tidak bisa.

_“Hurts me then.”_

Satu desahan panjang mengalun saat Lucas ikut mendorong pinggulnya ke atas. Menanamkan kembali miliknya di dalam sana. Walau belum semua. Masih setengah jalan. Tidak semudah yang mereka kira ternyata. Lubang Mark yang belum melar dan batang Lucas yang kelewat besar bukanlah perpaduan yang sempurna. Beberapa kali kemaluannya keluar tanpa disengaja. Semua ini hanya membuat sang empu tak tahan.

Akhirnya dengan paksa kedua tangannya Lucas mencengkrang pinggang Mark. Dengan kasar mendorong dirinya ke atas sambil menarik tubuh mungil di atasnya turun. Dengan brutal membuka jalannya sendiri untuk masuk kedalam anus itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Lucas masuk seutuhnya.

Mark menjerit merasakan sakit luar biasa sementara Yukhei tersenyum puas. Cengkraman pada pinggang itu semakin kuat seolah ia akan menanamkan kukunya menembus kulit Mark yang tipis. Bisa dirasakan bagaimana penisnya diremas sangat erat di dalam sana. Semakin lama semakin dalam, semakin erat pula tekanan yang dirasakannya. Membuatnya semakin ingin masuk lebih dalam. Lebih dan lebih dari yang sudah.

Bajingan memang. Meminta orang lain untuk merasa nyaman tapi pada akhirnya mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

Mark meronta-ronta di atas badannya. Menghasilkan rintihan, erangan, sampai teriakan yang hanya akan terdengar seperti musik di telinga lawannya. Pita suaranya tak kunjung istirahat sejak Lucas mengobrak-abrik anusnya yang sudah lecet. Membuatnya merasakan sakit dan nikmat bergiliran.

 _Gila, gila, gila, gila, gila, gila, gila._

Mark suka bagaimana kasarnya cara Lucas membuka pintu, menerabas masuk, dan dengan nyamannya bersarang dalam badan Mark. Ia suka bagaimana kejantanan besar dan tebal itu melonggarkan lubangnya membuat badannya serasa dibelah jadi dua. Ia suka bagaimana rasa sakit menjalar di bawah kulitnya lalu digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

_“Move.”_

Lucas telentang di atas kasur menikmati setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh lawan bermainnya itu. Mark duduk di atas pinggul Lucas, menggoyangkan tubuh bawahnya sendiri. Sesekali bergerak ke atas-bawah, dan terkadang bergerak maju-mundur. Sungguh beruntung Lucas mendapat seorang yang dapat memberikan kepuasan tanpa perlu berusaha lebih. Sedari tadi Lucas hanya perlu berbaring dan diam, maka Mark akan memberikan kenikmatan bahkan tanpa perintah.

“ _Ahaha... Where’s the dangerous man... That you’ve mentioned... Before?”_ Mark yang sedang memegang peran dominan terkekeh sambil memompa kemaluan Lucas.

“ _Ouuh... Shit! Gimme more, Baby!”_ Lucas meremas seprai warna putih di sekelilingnya membuat kasur semakin berantakan.

Mark sedikit menunduk, benda milik sang submisif masih menancap di dalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu di atara leher Lucas. Sepasang manik hitam miliknya tertutup kabut, mulutnya menganga dengan liur yang mengalir bebas. Isi kepalanya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Sungguh nista pemandangan yang disaksikan Lucas ini.

Tanpa basa-basi Mark menyambar mulut Lucas, melumatnya dalam-dalam. Keduanya saling bertukar saliva, bergulat lidah di dalam sana, mengabsen deretan gigi masing-masing. Lidah mereka bercinta sama kerasnya seperti mereka. Suara kecipak basah dapat terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

Mark mendorong tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih kuat, membuat rudal Lucas tertanam sempurna. Sangat dalam sampai-sampai benda itu terasa menumbuk tepat di balik kerongkongannya. Sesekali ia menarik pinggulnya keatas sampai tersisa kepala penis Lucas yang tertinggal dalam rektumnya lalu menghentakkannya dengan keras membuat badannya sendiri bergetar. Memberikan sengatan yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Lucas menerima setiap perlakuan Mark terhadapnya. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah mendesah dengan nikmat.Mark memutus ciuman panas mereka. Tidak perlu bertanya harus apa, ia langsung bertindak sesuai instingnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Lucas seperti saat berdansa tadi. Sejenak goyanngan pinggulnya berhenti, membuat desahan Lucas ikut terjeda.

“Ke-napa?” Napas Lucas yang tak teratur membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berbicara. “Kau tidak melepas tuxedo dan kemejamu?” Iya, Mark masih memakai kemeja dan tuxedo milik Lucas selama mereka bercinta.

Mark menggeleng. Wajahnya merah, keringat membasahi dahi dan rambutnya. Jelas keringat juga membasahi kain kemeja putih yang dipakainya, membuatnya jadi setengah transparan saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. “Bagaimana denganmu?” jawabnya dengan bertanya balik. “Tidak ingin melepas pakaianmu sendiri? Kau bahkan masih memakai celana.”

Lucas hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Napasnya masih belum teratur. Kulitnya tak kalah basah— _berkeringat_ —dari Mark. “ _Fetish,_ ” tuturnya. Ia yakin Mark paham maksud ucapannya.

Senyuman yang dipaksakan itu muncul lagi, tak lama sebelum digantikan mata sayu lambang kecewa.

Yang di bawah tahu perubahan sinar yang dipancarkan. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap pipi yang tengah bersedih sambil bertanya, “Ada masalah, sayang?” Mark hanya terdiam. Merasakan sentuhan pada wajahnya yang semakin lama terasa semakin panas. Ibu jari Lucas kini menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Perlahan menarik ke bawah berusaha membelahnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut Mark.

Ibu jari itu mendorong masuk melewati barian gigi bawah lalu menyentuh lidah dan menekannya ke bawah, membuat rahang bawah Mark semakin turun dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Pergelangan tangan Lucas digenggam dengan kedua tangan si Lee sebelum akhirnya ditarik keluar.

“ _Why don’t you give me some pleasure, Daddy?"_ tatapan matanya memelas.

“ _Get up,_ ” ujar Lucas tersenyum.

Mark bergerak mundur dibarengi otot perutnya yang berkontraksi perlahan tapi pasti mengeluarkan sebagian kecil dari Lucas yang sedari tadi bersarang dalam dirinya.

“Lihatlah lubangmu itu,” kekeh Lucas. Jelas Mark tak bisa melihat anusnya sendiri. Tapi ia bisa menerka-nerka sebesar apa lubangnya terbuka. Terasa sangat kosong. Seolah sebagian dari tubuh Mark sudah dibuang secara paksa dan ia tak terima.

_“Fill me up again, Daddy.”_

Lucas bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan ke salah satu sudut kamar. Saklar lampu ditekan membuat seisi ruangan terang benderang. Lalu menarik tirai warna _beige_ yang sedari tadi menutupi seluruh sisi dinding tepat di seberang kasur tempat mereka bercinta. Memamerkan sebuah _floor-to-ceiling window_ yang membuat hati Mark membuncah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

“Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukai kamar ini.” Lucas berjalan lagi menghampiri pemuda yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Mencium keningnya, turun ke mata, dilanjut ke bibir. Tangannya bersusah payah melepas kancing kemeja Mark yang belum tersentuh. Satu demi satu sampai tak tersisa.

Mark merendahkan kedua bahunya, mempermudah Lucas untuk melepas tuxedo dan kemeja lembab itu sampai akhirnya telanjang bulat. Menampakkan kulit putih bersih yang basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Bersinar dan mengkilat memantulkan pancaran cahaya artifisial.

Kedua telapak tangan besar milik Lucas sudah berkelana ke berbagai arah. Menyentuh setiap inchi permukaan tubuh Mark tanpa tertinggal sedikitpun.

Kini ia tengah sibuk memberi tanda ungu-kebiruan pada leher pucat Mark. Cara bibir tebalnya menyentuh dan mencium sesekali mengisap membuat pemilik lahan semakin melayang. Lalu caranya menembus kulit seakan ingin menanamkan giginya lebih dalam membuat darahnya berpacu semakin kencang. Yang bisa dilakukan Mark hanya mendesah panjang sambil tangannya meremat pundak atau menjambak rambut Lucas.

Mereka bangkit dari ranjang dan perlahan menuju ke depan jendela super besar di ujung ruang tanpa menjeda permainan.

“Kau siap?” tanya Lucas yang berdiri tegak di belakang sedangkan yang lebih muda berpijak pada kaki yang dibuka lebar dan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kaca di hadapannya.

Lucas mendorong masuk dengan hati-hati. Menikmati sensasi saat anaconda miliknya berusaha masuk ke dalam sarangnya. Hangat dan nikmat dirasa saat Mark merematnya di dalam sana.

 _“Aaah...”_ pemuda Lee itu mendesah lagi. Merasakan nikmat-perih di mulut lubangnya lagi. Merasakan tubuhnya makin terisi dan makin penuh lagi. Tapi tidak cukup jika hanya seperti ini. Ia ingin lebih lagi. Maka ia mencoba bergerak. Maju dan mundur dengan perlahan semakin lama semakin cepat. Yang di belakang hanya bisa menikmati dalam erangan yang tak kunjung reda. Mengalunkan bunyi sensual yang membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat.

Mark masih belum puas. Ia masih ingin lebih lagi.

_“M-move, Daddy! Euuh... Move!”_

Lucas meremat kedua sisi pundak Mark. Ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang dengan tempo tak beraturan. Menumbuk di dalam tubuh kecil itu sampai mentok tanpa ampun membuatnya mengaduh tak karuan. Rasanya terlalu panas sampai Lucas harus melepas kemeja dan celananya sendiri membuat keduanya telanjang sempurna tanpa seutas benang melindungi kulit.

Adrenalin dipompa lebih banyak saat mata Mark mendapati keramaian berlalu lalang di jalan di bawah sana. Sepertinya pesta tadi sudah selesai dan kendaraan juga orang-orang yang lewat di sana adalah tamu undangan yang sama. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang melihatnya tengah bergumul tepat di hadapan mereka. Membuat suara tawa menyelingi desah-erangnya.

_“Aah—h... Ah haah... Akh!”_

Mark mendesah makin tak terkontrol. Suaranya yang semakin serak beradu dengan suara becek pertemuan dua permukaan kulit yang saling menghantam.

Yukhei merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Menempelkan dadanya pada punggung si submisif yang sedari tadi membungkuk. Mark mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang dan bibirnya yang masih bengkak sekali lagi disambar oleh sang dominan. Membuat desahannya terbungkam.

Penis tegang Mark yang sedari tadi terbebas mengayun mengikuti tempo yang diberikan kini sudah dalam genggaman Lucas. Tangan kokoh itu bergerak, mengocok miliknya dengan lembut namun berubah semakin kasar yang hanya membuatnya merasa ngilu tak tertahankan.

Lucas dengan tangannya yang melingkar pada dada Mark menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Memaksa Mark ikut berdiri tegak. Tumbukannya semakin cepat dan brutal. Suara yang tercipta saat pinggulnya menabrak pantat di depannya semakin nyaring tak terbendung.

Rangsang yang diterima Mark terlalu banyak. Prostatnya digempur tak teratur di dalam sana. Penisnya dimainkan tak berperasaan. Mulutnya juga dijamah tanpa ampun. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan akibat semua perlakuan ini. Surga rasanya semakin dekat saat ia merasakan sensasi tak terdefinisi berkumpul di dalam perutnya.

_“Eeungh!! Aah! I’m! I’m gonna come! Aaakh!”_

Tangan yang bermain dengan penisnya bergerak semakin brutal sampai cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar mengotori telapak tangan Lucas juga kaca jendela di depannya. Sebelah tangan Yukhei yang masih bebas berpindah tempat, mencengkram rahang Mark memintanya membuka mulut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebelah telapaknya lagi— _yang berbalur sperma_ —bergerak masuk. Memaksa Mark merasakan cairan cintanya sendiri.

_Keparat tidak tahu diuntung._

Hidungnya langsung bisa mencium bau khas air mani yang masih segar meski lidahnya kelu tak sanggup menerjemahkan rasa yang sebenarnya tak lagi asing ini. Pahit, asam, asin beradu menjadi satu. Mark bisa langsung merasakan cairan kental itu berubah jadi semakin pekat saat bersentuhan dengan liur dalam mulutnya. Lalu menempel dan tak mau lepas dari lidah dan gusinya. Kemudian meninggalkan sensasi kesat pada seluruh permukaan rongga mulutnya.

Saat Mark menjemput puncak pelepasannya, saat itu pula Lucas merasa semakin gila. Bagaimana sensasi yang diberikan jaringan-jaringan halus di dalam tubuh Mark saat mencengkramnya semakin erat. Membuatnya ikut melayang sampai langit ke tujuh.

Tusukannya semakin tajam. Menghentak semakin mantap. Berpacu semakin cepat. Tangannya memeluk tubuh dalam gapaiannya semakin erat dan kuat. Arus listrik mengalir dari ubun-ubun menuju ke tulang belakang dan diteruskan sampai prostat yang akhirnya dilepaskan sebagai klimaks. Lucas meledak di dalam tubuh Mark. Ia menjemput puncak kenikmatan tanpa peringatan berarti selain erangan sensual yang diredam gertakan giginya sendiri.

Di dalam liang yang sudah longgar itu benih-benih cinta ditaburkan.

Penis tegang Lucas masih tertancap di sana namun mereka tak bergerak sedikitpun. Terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa saat sambil mengatur napas dan pikiran yang masih kalap.

Saat ini Mark bisa merasakan bagian dalamnya semakin terisi dan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat hampir tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Lucas memutuskan untuk bergerak lebih dulu. Penisnya yang sudah setengah tertidur ditarik keluar secara perlahan diikuti rembesan cairan putih kental yang ikut keluar menuruni paha bagian dalam Mark.

Mark ambruk— _tersungkur di lantai_ —dengan posisi menungging. Hembusan napasnya terdengar sangat berat disertai gerak bahu yang selaras dan kentara. Ia kelelahan. Kepalanya diistirahatkan beralaskan tengannya sendiri. Maniknya tertuju pada sisa pelepasannya yang mengotori kaca jendela. Gerak matanya mengikuti air hina itu yang perlahan mengalir menuruni bekunya kaca transparan di hadapannya sembari menikmasi sisa-sia sensasi yang tertinggal di dalam dirinya.

“ _Look at yourself, Baby,_ ” ujar Lucas entah menghina atau memuji.

“ _Guess you’d love me like this_ ,” balas Mark.

“ _Push it out, honey_.”

Rektumnya berkontraksi sedemikian rupa menuruti perintah sang tuan. Mulut anus yang semula menganga itu sekejap tertutup lalu terbuka lagi dan berulang beberapa kali. Lubang milik Mark sedikit demi sedikit memuntahkan lahar yang disumbangkan oleh Yukhei. Beberapa mengikuti jalur yang sebelumnya sudah dibuat sedangkan beberapa membuat jalur baru. Cairan cinta itu meleleh keluar menuruni paha dalamnya hingga mencapai lutut dan mengotori lantai juga perut Mark sendiri— _yang menempel dengan lantai._

“Mark?” suara itu sejenak terdengar penuh kegelisahan. “Kau tak apa?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” sahutnya dengan napas yang belum stabil. “ _I’m better than good._ ”

“Kau berdarah, Mark!” oke, sekarang Lucas benar-benar panik.

Mark bangkit dari posisinya, mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia mengeluarkan calon-calon anak Lucas dari dalam tubuhnya beserta darahnya sendiri. “ _Yeah, it hurts._ ”

Lucas dan semua kekhawatirannya langsung mengangkat badan rapuh Mark. Menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Matanya mengedar ke segala arah mencari-cari ponselnya.

_“Tuan Wong? Di mana anda sekarang? Sudah hampir tengah malam dan anda belum pulang! Besok pagi ada rapat pe—“_

“Halo, supir Kim? Tolong bawakan dua setel pakaian dan kotak P3K ke tempat biasanya.”

**_—Every Baby Needs a Daddy_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
> Maafkan lagi atas segala typo yang tertinggal.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/12micropercent)


End file.
